Nube de queso
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Harry Potter sueña con mundo mejor,sin guerras,sin dolor,sin Voldemort,¿con nubes en forma de corazón?,¿Hermione Granger?...momento eso ultimo ¿de donde salio? y por que no puede dejar de pensar en ella


Harry Potter no me pertenece pero si envió suficientes cajas de galleteas, la autora quizá me lo ceda… algún día. Mientras tanto pertenece a J. K. R. y la Warner.

Nube de queso.

_¿Que día se perdió la verdad?_

_Oh no…hace ya tanto tiempo que lo olvide._

_Oppening –Naruto Shippuden_

Miro mi reloj para consultar la hora pero este solo me confirma lo que ya sabía hace 5 minutos hace mas de 45 de la hora en que Ginny debía estar aquí. Me habría marchado sin esperarla, pero necesito saber cómo le fue a Ron de modo que solo me queda aguardar hasta que se digne llegar. Casi se me escapa una sonrisa al recordar otra época, cuando salíamos ella era impecablemente puntual en nuestras citas… o cualquier otro evento público al que me viese obligado a asistir. Naturalmente eso cambio cuando decidí alejarme de cualquier evento que tuviese las palabras: fotografía, entrevista, pública, o portada de algo. Mi flamante novia no tomo muy bien esa decisión. Ginny quería brillar, ser vista y reconocida lo que no congeniaba con mi idea de una vida tranquila. Su falta de puntualidad fue un aviso de que las cosas iban mal, cuando a la hermanita de Ron le interesaba algo ponía toda su atención y empeño hasta conseguirlo; cuando no…bueno simplemente lo aplazaba hasta que alguien más se hacía cargo o no le quedaba más opción que atenderlo ella misma.

Sí, es justo decir que su impuntualidad fue la piedra que inicio el derrumbe de nuestra relación. Su retraso solo me confirma que ya no soy parte de sus asuntos importantes.

Con un suspiro me muevo del farol donde la he estado esperando para buscar un lugar más cómodo donde esperarla. No es que sea un mal día para espérala fuera todo lo contrario, el cielo es de un azul diáfano, moteado por algunas nubes y el sol calienta lo suficiente como para no ser una molestia.

Es solo que estoy cansado por estar de pie y sin moverme tanto tiempo, además un grupo de personas esta murmurando no muy lejos de mi. No necesito magia para saber de qué hablan…¿_no es aquel Harry Potter?…_

No quiero lidiar con eso hoy así que mejor me aparto.

El pueblo de Hogsmeade no ha cambiado mucho por lo que "Las tres escobas" parece el lugar más lógico donde aguardar.

-Viene hacia acá, ya sabes que hacer.

-seguro, cuenta conmigo.

Al entrar el lugar está muy tranquilo y prácticamente vacío. La señora Rosmerta me saluda con una sonrisa pero no dice nada mas, le devuelvo el gesto. En ocasiones se me olvida que solo han pasado dos años desde que venía aquí como estudiante, el día de hoy me parce como si hubiesen pasado 10. Me instalo cerca de una ventana, desde aquí puedo ver si se aproxima Ginny.

-¿Qué te sirvo corazón?-me pregunta la señora Rosmerta con una sonrisa cálida.-

-Solo algo de beber, algo dulce que no sea…

-¿Cerveza de mantequilla?

-Exacto

-Veré que puedo encontrar para ti.

Mi bebida llega y al probarla mi opinión de la dueña de las tres escobas sube varios puntos. Esto sabe muy bien; es una mezcla de chocolate, canela, vodka y algo más que no puedo identificar. A medida que el vaso se va terminando me siento mas y mas relajado. Justo cuando estoy por preguntarle el nombre de lo que estoy bebiendo una sombra cae justo sobre mi mesa. Intento que mi voz suene molesta por invadir mi espacio personal pero mi voz no suena de ese modo.

-¿sí? Ah…eres tú.

Es nada más y nada menos que Ginny quien me mira con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

-Estuve buscándote Harry.

Me limito a levantar una ceja y sonreírle de una forma que ella entiende como –¿_cuánto tiempo Ginny? 15 segundos— Por supuesto _ella no luce avergonzada en lo más mínimo. Se instala frente a mi mesa y sin decir una palabra se lleva el vaso frente a ella a los labios.

Fue un movimiento tan rápido que no puedo evitar que beba varios tragos.

-¡No¡ Ginny eso no es…

Ella baja el vaso con parsimoniosa lentitud luego me dedica una sonrisa ladina y dice:

-¿Condimentada?...me lo imaginaba.

Me toma unos segundos decidirme entre reírme, regañarla o dejarlo pasar. Al final me decido por darle una sonrisa de –_espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo—_

-¡Bha cállate¡ ni que no hubiese probado esto nunca.- Ginny me da una sonrisa picara casi fiera.

Esta chica me confunde, no sé cómo tratarla ¿Cómo a una chiquilla malcriada? ¿Cómo una hermanita consentida? O peor aun como una mujer que aun me interesa. Mejor no pensar mucho en ello o estoy seguro de que encontrara la forma de adivinarlo. Mejor cambiar de tema.

-¿para qué me pediste que viniera? , seguramente no fue para presumirme cuanto sabes de bebidas.

-No a eso no.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí solos en vez de estar en la ma.-

Puedo ver que mi pegunta la molesto.

-Solo soy considerada con "la celebridad", pero si quieres puedo avisar al profeta y en 30 minutos tendremos este pueblucho repleto de tus fans.

¡Ven¡ lo está haciendo de nuevo un momento es agradable y al siguiente es la musaraña sin corazón que recordaba. Es que acaso no puede decidirse.

Debería quedarme callado pero no quiero dejarlo pasar.

-Oh y eso te molestaría tanto verdad todas esas cámaras y reporteros pululando alrededor de ti.

Por la mueca en su cara veo que no se esperaba esa respuesta, En otra época yo me hubiera disculpado y después le diría una catarata de explicaciones hasta que se fuera dando un portazo.

Esos días terminaron hace mucho.

Ella no dice nada más y comienza a buscar entre sus ropas hasta que encuentra un pergamino y me lo tiende; ya sé contenido sin abrirlo el Ministerio de Magia finalmente acepto a Ron como un Auror.

-Vamos a celebrar su ingreso en el castillo…espero que puedas ir sé que me…le gustaría verte.

La escuche titubear y por un instante solo por un instante vi a aquella duce y fiera Ginny de la que me enamore en el sexto curso.

Pero no tengo tiempo para confirmarlo. Se pone en pie y murmura una apresurada despedida. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que salió huyendo.

-Adiós Ginny, le murmuro a la silla vacía.

La salida de la hermana de Ron es como una luz de bengala para los clientes habituales de las tres escobas, que comienzan a llegar sin pausa hasta llenar cada lugar disponible de este local. El ambiente se llena de risas y platicas, _es justo como lo recordaba_. Pero de algún modo se siente diferente, porque aunque estoy en un lugar repleto de personas pero me siento completamente solo. Ja¡ menuda celebridad resulto ser Harry Potter.

Algunos estudiantes están mirando hacia mi mesa, pero no es el tipo de miradas que me preocupan son miradas del tipo _cuando se irá este tipo para poder ocupar la mesa _

La señora Rosmerta se aparece de nuevo con una recarga que ahora sé que se llama _Zhatara_. Hago una breve nota mental para comprar más en un futuro cercano. El ajetreo no se calma, me gustaría que estuviera más calmado como cuando llegue, pero esto no es una biblioteca; de mi oasis particular solo me queda la bebida y el cielo. Así que miro las nubes esperando encontrar alguna con la forma de Merlin.

Sin que me dé cuenta mi mente empieza a volar… en dirección de una persona a quien le encantaban los sitios callados como las bibliotecas…

-Una suave brisa agita el cabello de una pareja que dormita al pie de un árbol. El joven abre los ojos y con una sonrisa le murmura a su compañera.

-Tenemos un examen final en 20 minutos…

-Lo sé…-responde ella con voz pesada a causa del sueño.

-Deberíamos levantarnos…

-Si

-Noto que ninguno de los dos se está moviendo…

-No deberíamos…

-Déjame…estoy muy a gusto aquí.

Él solo pudo sonreír a eso, ella estaba usando su pecho como un substituto de almohada.

-Podríamos decir que nos ataco un trol camino al examen.

-Esa excusa ya la usamos en el primer año Harry- añadió ella dando unas risitas.

-Bueno en ese caso solo te copiaré el examen…de nuevo

-Bien pero recuerda que no debes escribir Hermione Jane Granger en donde dice nombre.

Esta vez fue él quien rio.

Sin ánimo para nada más ambos se dedicaron a mirar el cielo durante algún tiempo. El silencio lo rompió ella.

-Mira esa nube… ¿qué forma le vez?

-¿Cuál?

-Aquella de la derecha.

Su primer impulso fue decir que le parecía una rebanada de pay de queso pero se detuvo antes de decirlo en voz alta. La pregunta la había hecho ella con ese tono de voz dulce que usaba para hablar de temas románticos, mirándola con más calma le encontró otra forma.

-Parece… ¿un corazón? –él esperaba haber acertado.

La respuesta de ella llegó en forma de un beso. Era apenas un picoteo en los labios pero él lo encontró dulce con un ligero sabor a chocolate y canela; al romperlo le murmuro:

-Buena respuesta.

Cuando él se acerco para otro beso ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa

- ¡El examen¡

En un instante se hallaba de pie y al siguiente se hallaba corriendo hacia el aula. Él se quedo pasmado un instante para luego moverse para alcanzarla.

-Date prisa Harry-la voz de ella se perdía en la distancia.

-Ya voy Hermione.

-Corre, Harry, vamos…Harry.

-Harry…Harry¡.

Le toma algunos segundos a mi cerebro el reconocer donde me encuentro. Las tres escobas, mesa, esperando, solo…Esta última parte me hace un nudo en el pecho.

-Hola Harry.

Aun con el cabello corto y el maquillaje es fácil reconocer esos aretes de rabanito es Luna.

-Te estuve llamando varias veces, pero parecías ido o distraído, ¿estás bien?

Bien, es una palabra que no entiendo en este momento, también me resulta difícil entender la palabra real. ¿Qué fue todo eso?, ¿una fantasía?, ¿Un sueño? Porque se sentía tan real, tan claro, era como si las piezas de un reloj por fin encajaran y la maquinaria funcionara como debía.

Luna sigue hablando veo sus labios moverse, escucho el sonido de su voz pero no tengo idea de lo que está diciendo añado algunos uhm y ah, es cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta.

-Vámonos pues.

-¿Eh?…si.

Al salir Luna le da una extraña sonrisa ala dueña… la verdad es que no estoy seguro. Otra vez esa sensación de que mi cabeza y mi cuerpo están funcionando por separado; me estoy moviendo, me subo a un carruaje, saludo. Luna sigue hablando ahora suelta algunas risitas mientras habla. Sin proponérmelo empiezo a recordar…_ Herminone abrazándome, riendo, sonriendo,_ todas y cada una de las ocasiones que se arriesgo por mi…que estuvo a mi lado.

_-… ¿estás bien Harry?_

_-…No es eso…los besos de Harry debieron ser más que satisfactorios…_

_-…Le dijiste que era la mejor de tu clase…oh Harry…_

_-…Tienes un sabor más apetitoso… me refiero a que cuando tomamos la poción multiusos de… _

Todas esas memorias, llegan una tras otra ¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes? solo puedo pensar en una frase.

-Soy un idiota…

-¿Cómo dices Harry?

-Emm…_¿eso lo dije o lo pensé?..._que… olvide comprar algo para Ron.

-Eso no importa, todos le dará gusto el verte.-agrega Luna en tono comprensivo.

Mis sentidos se reconectan pero el tiempo parece ir más lejos, quiero llegar más rápido. Ja, a quien engaño lo que quiero es verla a ELLA, si la veo una vez mas todo tendrá sentido todo estará bien. Tengo que resistir el impulso de correr.

Finalmente llegamos a donde se encuentran nuestros amigos reunidos, apenas y lo noto solo puedo escuchar a Hermione charlando y riendo.

Me acerco hasta ella…

…y todo mi mundo se detiene.

… cuando veo del brazo de quien está sujeta.

En ese momento ella me ve y sonríe.

Solo puedo sonreírle de vuelta pero la mía es una sonrisa triste.

Por alguna razón que no comprendo miro hacia el cielo buscando una nube en forma de un corazón pero no veo ninguna.

_-Tonto –_piensoparamí_ – si las nubes en forma de corazón no existen._

_FIN_

_Notas del Autor:_

_En alguna ocasión alguien me propuso escribir una historia con el tema de una nube de corazón y salió esto; si bien no es mi idea más brillante o llamativa si quise que fuese la primera en salir. Esta historia logró digitalizarse gracias a Kry Potter, -gracias por recoger una de las tantas botellas que lance al mar.- y también gracias a todos los buenos escritores de fanfics que hacen más felices mis días._

_-Dime ¿qué piensas?_


End file.
